teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Popo
:"Hi maggots, I'm training you. I'm terrifying and a potential rapist, but I'll never say it flat out." - Mr. Popo, Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged episode 1'' Mr. Popo appears in Dragon Ball Z Abridged, as a parody of his character from the canon series. In this series, he is the highest ranking in social order, and Shenron's master. Personality In Official Canon Mr. Popo in the official anime is seen to be caring and very polite, Popo never underestimates his opponents but at the same time doesn't overestimate their skills. We first meet Mr. Popo in episode 124 "Temple above the clouds" here Goku underestimates Popo and is even shocked when Mir. Popo eats his Kamehameha. Mr. Popo's quick thinking and inteligence is shown when he throw Dende off the Lookout during Super Buu's rampage. if he did not then there would be no hope to revive anyone or Bring the earth back when Buu destroys the earth. In DBZ Abridged Popo in Abridged is perhaps the character who is most unlike his character in canon. Whilst the canonical Popo is caring and benign, the abridged Mr. Popo is portrayed as thoroughly malevolent, violent, mean-spirited, sexist, greedy, sociopathic, sadistic, and an overall unpleasant individual, often being known to traumatize and mistreat those who train under him and simple acquaintances alike. He lives on the Lookout with Kami, but is known to be higher than him in social rank despite Kami being God. Mr. Popo has a "Pecking Order", in which he references to assert his dominance over his trainees: *You *The Dirt *The Worms inside of the Dirt *Popo's stool (feces) *Kami/Dende *Popo Popo is known to be uncaring, and opted to make toast instead of allowing Goku to use his carpet to transport to the battlefield and save his friends from Vegeta and Nappa. Like the series, Popo's magic carpet can transport people across the planet instantly, but Abridged Popo's carpet uses souls to fuel his trips. On occasion, he will kick Kami out of the Lookout to have a 'booty call' with his dates (Jynxs), and is known to grow "pots of pot" on the Lookout, that Kami avidly smokes to relieve his glaucoma. Popo is shown to be very rude and possess very little regard for the rights of others, often disrespecting and mistreating them on a regular basis, such as putting the z-fighters in many dangerous and life threatening sessions during the time he was training them. Biography Mr. Popo became aware of Tien arriving on the battlefield to fight Cell and he told Goku and Gohan that he was going to die. When Tien finished his stalling of Cell and fell out before him, Mr. Popo exclaimed that he was going to die. Gohan pleaded for Goku to help him, but the latter did not know how to get involved since he thought he would run out of time before remembering he could use the Instant Transmission technique and teleporting there. Gohan asked Mr. Popo if Goku had just remembered he could do that and Mr. Popo told him that his father was "an idiot." Later, Mr. Popo announced that Trunks and Vegeta were emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Abilities Popo is known to be able to envelop people in a black mist and kill them. He has been seen to do this twice. Once to his counterpart Blue Popo, and the second time to Garlic Jr. (despite Garlick Jr.'s immortality) and his men. Popo is also suggested to have some level of psychic influence, being that he was able to scare Bardock out of a coma, even though they never met or heard of one another. He was also able to accurately predict Krillin's death in Season 2 of Abridged. Popo, like in the canon series, is also displayed at being a master of martial arts. Kami trusts him to train newcomers and has been shown to send opponents flying with a single hit (e.g Goku, Krillin). Trivia * Blue Popo was a short lived alternate Popo (parodying the 4kids edit of Popo from black to blue), who was kind and gentle, like the original Popo. Blue Popo was absorbed by Abridged Popo by enveloping him in mist. Mr. Popo was also the only other person besides Goku to have fully traveled Snake Way. This contradicts the actual series, where King Yemma was the only other person to have traveled Snake Way. This same route was also traveled by Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Yamcha later, during Season 2. * Popo's name is also used to operate Kami's old spaceship. The reason to this, as Popo claims, "It just knows better." * Kami is also the only person which Mr. Popo respects, as he receives orders from and obeys without hesitation, although Popo still regards Kami to be under him along with everyone else. ** It has, however, been implied that Popo actually liked Kami in Episode 45, and in the same episode it was hinted that he actually missed him after fusing with Piccolo. * Popo has also crossed over to other Abridged series, such as Antfish's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged wherein he appears within the dreams of a beaten and comatose Hol Horse, who had earlier already been victimised in his dreams by blue comedy superstars Jeff Foxworthy, Ron White, Bill Engvall and Larry the Cable Guy. * Many characters such as Krillin, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, and even Bardock are terrified at Mr. Popo to the point of shaking at the very thought of him. * Many instances point to him at being psychotic and sociopathic. His training had such an effect on Krillin that mentioning it causes him to shake with fear, In Episode 31 Kami states that the last time Mr. Popo had a "booty call" he found five dead bodies and laughed when he said five. Even Goku is afraid of him going as far as to have a fit so extreme when he appears that several doctors have to hold him back. * A running gag through DBZ abridged is numerous times Mr. Popos eyes will be shown up close instilling fear to the other characters and the viewer. * Mr. Popo is repeatedly shown to be in an abusive relationship with the Pokemon Jynx, whom he torments during his "booty call". * In Episode 40, Mr. Popo literally drops a gallon of LSD from a milk jug (an act that confounds Kami since he never left the lookout to obtain it). After doing so, Mr. Popo keeps muttering "All These Squares Make a Circle" (refers to the look out floors) to himself over and over again, and also asks Kami if he can leave the lookout. While Kami is explaining he can leave whenever he wishes, Popo just snaps back, demanding that Kami not tell him what to do. At the end of the episode Mr. Popo breaks the 4th wall, when the first glimpse of Cell is shown and he declares it to be "f**king ominous". * As of Episode 42, Popo now has sole ownership of the Lookout (At least until Dende's inevitable takeover.) Upon Piccolo's departure, Popo celebrates with fireworks and loudly playing "Turn Down For What" complete with the Lookout bobbing about. * In the 45th episode "Hyperbolic Plot Device," Goku points out that Mr. Popo isn't like his usual self, implying that Popo can still sense Kami even after fusing with Piccolo. * Lanipator says that Slenderman stays in Mr. Popo due to his needing darkness and pays Mr. Popo rent. He goes on to say that day time mode of the Slenderman game is what happens when Slenderman pisses him off. * It is also hinted that he may be related to Dumplin from Dragon Ball Xenoverse from Tfs gaming ** Later confirmed in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 32 that Dumplin is a younger Mr. Popo. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortal beings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Royal Characters